


Somebody Related Somebody Not|相關人士和無關人士

by DavinciTrap



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John always be loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Related Somebody Not|相關人士和無關人士

Steve發誓他不過是想找個樂子，在常去的酒吧後巷和某個志同道合的傢伙來上一炮。  
顯然他的運氣不怎麼好，那個兒提前被各色各樣的人占了，Steve吹了個口哨，沒誰鳥他，都各自忙著自己的事兒。  
是的，他們可真他媽忙，而Steve該死的覺得自己硬了。  
作為常年走南闖北卻鮮少被各色戀情光顧的Steve怎麼都不想在這樣一個美好的夜晚和自己的拳頭為伴，哪怕是花錢。  
他穿過被各種香水還有荷爾蒙味兒瀰漫的巷道直接走上了大馬路，他知道巷子口總有那麼些挑剩下的，運氣好的話他可以找到個滿意的就近解決，如果真那麼不幸，他估摸著得換個地方。

這念頭過後三十秒，Steve取消了後備計劃。  
那是個高大的男人，和三五個流鶯站在一起，他不知道說了什麽，一群人發出低笑，他笑起來時眼角有深邃的褶子，還有額頭，他鬢角的發染上了白。  
那可不是啥年輕的小白臉，無論從哪個層面上而言他的年紀都大了些，但Steve意外的很喜歡。  
可能是因為對方漫不經心的站姿，或者，僅僅是因為那雙看不見底的眼睛。  
總之Steve走了過去，他整了整衣襟讓自己看起來像個紳士，他打了個手勢，對方看見了，卻禮貌的搖了搖頭。  
“多少錢？”Steve不甘心的問，他長這麼大不說順風順水，卻也沒淪落到被男妓拒了的地步。  
“我已經有約了，先生。”大個子看了他一眼，慢慢的移開眼球，聲音低低沉沉的含著股慵懶。  
Steve皺了皺眉，他揮開了一邊企圖搭訕的女孩兒，向前跨了一步：“你覺得我付不起錢？”  
“不，”那人扁了扁嘴，“我真的有約。”  
“這年頭做你們這行還有的挑？”Steve刻薄的說，他覺得自己喝多了，否則才不會說這種沒教養的話哪怕他心中確實是這麼想的。  
“我的老闆比較寬容，”大個子聳了聳肩，“只能說抱歉先生，現在，我的時間到了。”  
他轉了身，而Steve，已經完完全全被怨氣糊了腦門的Steve狠狠掰過那人的肩，“你他媽——”  
他的手腕被攥住了，該死，Steve掙了掙，那人的手跟鐵鉗子似的怎麼都甩不脫。  
“你要幹什麼？！”他的聲調上揚而此時，正好有個聲音傳過來。  
“John！”  
大個子眯了瞇眼睛，又看了Steve一眼，最後作罷，他的手勁兒消失了：“抱歉先生。”  
Steve回應了一句髒話，他轉身的時候撞到個人，對方的眼鏡掉在地上，還沒來得及撿起已經被幾個搖搖晃晃步履不穩的傢伙們踩碎了。

Steve粗聲粗氣的發出挫敗的“哼！”，他甩著手不滿的走開了，完全沒聽清對方在念叨些什麽。

之後Steve完全喪失了打一炮的意願，他獨自到另一家酒吧喝到後半夜，身上只剩下打車的錢，等他跌跌撞撞走到自己的單身公寓，開門的瞬間他感到自己的腦袋被人狠狠推了一下繼而整個人倒在地上。  
他還沒來得及喊就感到一雙手將他牢牢的按著，他的嘴唇跟冰涼的地面來了個親密接觸并毫不意外的吃了一嘴的沙。  
他發出難耐的嗚咽，感到喝下去的酒水正在往上湧，就差一點兒就要吐出來了，但身後的人顯然沒那麼容易放過他。  
“聽著，”他發誓這是他這輩子以來聽過的最可怕最冰冷的聲音，甚至超過了上一次某個持槍打劫的強盜帶給他的恐懼，“以後走路，如果你再不看街或者隨便弄壞別人的東西還不道歉，我就把你濫交的根源給拔了，明白？”  
Steve哼哼唧唧想要點頭表示答應，儘管他對那個人的話半懂不懂，而某個體貼的傢伙已經代勞了，那隻按住他腦袋的手收緊了繼而發力，在Steve的額頭“砰砰砰”朝著地面猛地磕了三下后，壓制他的力量終於消失了。  
Steve顫抖著翻過身，他的房子早已空無一人，門開了條縫，透著樓廊的燈，他打著哆嗦跳起來把門重重的關上又上了兩道鎖，這時他才發現自己的衣服濕透了，下一秒，Steve吐了自己一身。

 

****

Kate不得不說面前的男人很會調情，從他噴的香水到穿衣服的樣式以及胸前刻意（或者習慣）敞開的兩枚扣子來看，他的職業是什麽並不難猜，只不過Kate依舊忍不住被他吸引。  
男人有一搭沒一搭的和她說著閒話顯然是在等人，而Kate覺得這樣沒什麼不好。  
奢侈品店的生意可不像超市，Kate有足夠的空閒給他介紹每一種商品順便享受他低啞的聲線。  
哦，上帝，她可不是啥未經人事的小女生只是眼前的男人真的是太……  
好吧，光是被他盯著她的臉都快要紅了熟蘋果，沒誰受得了他那直白的目光，裏面藏了太多Kate讀不懂，因此她明智的歸為一類——深情。  
這段相處時光短暫卻歡樂，Kate甚至和那人說了些自己的事兒，還向對方展示了一些手機里收藏的照片。

直至一個人走進來。  
Kate的臉瞬間拉了下來——那是她的前男友，或者說是無數男人女人的前男友，而上個月那王八蛋居然利用自己去套消息差點害的他們這家店差點玩兒，而如今，這傢伙居然一臉若無其事的沖自己打招呼，Kate氣的直哆嗦，她攥緊了手裡的剛剛拿出來的某個款型的手錶，發現是限量版的勞力士又連忙鬆開了。  
等她好不容易繃著臉準備用些新鮮詞彙招呼一下紐約城著名的花花公子時，才赫然發現當事人根本沒認出她是誰，相反，他勾住剛剛同她一直說話的、如果沒記錯名字叫做John的傢伙。  
他們接吻了，只是個淺淺的觸碰，Kate差點砸了專櫃。  
最後兩個男人有說有笑的出去了，Kate清楚看到花花公子的手滑到了John的屁股上。  
哦！上帝！  
她詛咒他們都去死。

而三天后她看新聞，某個大款意圖買凶殺人，動機是商業紛爭，目標正是那個花花公子，不過他奇跡般的在毫不知情的狀況之下生還了並且拿到了對家的證據。  
天不遂人愿，世事本如此。  
Kate咬牙切齒的瞪著屏幕里那個說著“無可奉告”卻一臉若有所失的小白臉，她想，這是報應。  
這傢伙也有被人甩的時候。

 

****

Alice今天又看到了那個男人，不過穿著沒那麼顯眼。  
相反，十分低調。  
他身上也沒噴香水，衣服扣子更是一絲不苟的只留了頂端的一顆沒扣上。  
哦！他從良了？  
Alice這麼想著打消了跟對方打招呼的意圖，畢竟人們對亂糟糟的過去總是避之不及。  
再說那傢伙都這麼一把年紀了，早該過安定日子了（如果可以的話）。  
真是個Lucky Guy.  
Alice想著，不免有些羡慕，她挺喜歡那傢伙的，沉穩內斂，當男伴肯定不賴。  
那傢伙叫什麽來著，啊，對啦——  
——“John！”  
Alice和名字的主人同時看往一個方向，然後同時皺了皺眉——分明是上次那個喝多了跟狗皮膏藥似的無賴。  
她遠遠瞧著那兩個傢伙說著什麽而那個無賴分明狗改不了吃屎，就在她走上前準備做個好人把大個子扯走時，一個人插入了那兩個人之間而Alice眼下的距離足以聽清他們的對話。  
“嘿！你知道我是誰么？”無賴扯著嗓子。  
而帶著圓眼鏡，拄著紳士棍的第三方只是禮貌的笑了笑：“我知道你叫Steve，是個牆頭草，自以為了不起，其實只是個吃裡爬外的混混兒，你的幫派恩怨我沒興趣，你出賣過誰也與我無管，不過，這傢伙，”他用手像敲門似的敲了敲John的胸膛，“已經有主了。”  
他撂下這句話之後，也不理Steve已經幾番變色的臉，和大個子一起走開了，臨行時，John低聲同Steve說了什麽,Alice沒聽清，她只看見那個無賴跟個被人追的喪家犬似的跑走了。  
之後她看著那兩個人的遠離的背影，默默回到了巷口。  
她現在可以確定那個John，的確是從良了。

 

FIN


End file.
